Welcome to Nowhere
Plot Magister Hulka is standing on the podium in front of an audience. A few new Plumber initiates are standing on the left side of the podium. Hulka: These last few initiates will be stationed on Mars. This concludes our iniation ceremony. Thank you. The audience stands up and disperses. Magister Hulka approaches a group of initiates. Hulka: Mars is a dangerous place, kids. Besides the fact that its politics is unstable, the atmosphere isn't too wonderful either. Just be careful. Boy: We'll do our best. Hulka: I appreciate your positivity, Toon. Alright, your ship leaves in an hour. Get ready. A Plumber ship with the Mars-stationed initiates is heading towards Mars. 2: So, what do you think about being stationed on Mars? Toon: I don't know, Ulti. I heard the base is pretty new. Besides, we're not the only Mars-stationed initiates, remember? There's another Plumbers' Academy in the Anur System. Ulti: I'm pretty excited, actually. I just hope there won't be much trouble. 3: On Mars? Doubt it. Magister Hulka did say the place was dangerous. Toon: Wow. You sounded like Nick there, Bart. Bart: No way. I'm a fun guy. 4: I think being on Mars would be pretty rad. I mean, come on, going on missions, hanging out, being awesome... Ulti: Plus, the base is new. What's not to like? Bart: I wonder how the awkwardness is gonna go. You know, meeting the other initiates from the Anur System's academy. 4: Well, we'll have to talk to them anyway. Why not make friends with them as soon as possible to avoid awkwardness? Toon: Good point, Jack. 5: How long has it been? Jack: I don't know. Two hours, maybe? 6: The guy must be asleep or something. Imma wake him up. He gets up and proceeds to make his way to the cockpit. Bart: No, Nick, don't. Nick walks off, ignoring Bart. Bart: Seriously? 7: I think this is gonna be a long trip. Jack: You said it, Joshua. Another Plumber ship is heading to Mars as well, with five other initiates. 1: So, we're gonna be on Mars, huh? 2: You don't say. 3 Ls, HF, stop fighting. HF: Whatever, mom. Ls: I'm serious, though. I'm kinda nervous yet excited to meet new friends. 3: Do you really think they'd accept us that easily? We're from the Anur System's academy! They'll think we're freaks! HF: Well, we're gonna have to talk to them eventually. 4: HF's right. Guys, just chillax. It'll all go well. I'm sure of it. 3, sighing: Really? You don't think we have a chance of being treated like outcasts? 4: Not really, Hansel. We're Plumbers now. Like it or not, we might have to work with them. Hansel: I guess. 4: This trip has been going on forever, though. 5: This lad has a point. The speakers in the ship screech, and a voice comes through it. Voice: Now entering the Solar System. ETA: Two hours. 4: Finally! Ls: I can't wait to finally touch some real ground after so long. The first ship from earlier lands on one of the landing pads in the Plumbers' base, with Ulti, Toon, Bart, Jack, Nick and Joshua coming out. Toon turns around, facing his friends. Toon: This is it, guys. The second ship lands, and, seconds later, the five initiates from earlier step out. The initiates from both academies look at each other. 5: This is awkward. A male human Plumber approaches them. Plumber: Welcome to Mars, initiates. My name is Threak. I'm going to be giving you the full tour, as well as show you to your rooms. Your luggage will be delivered there while our tour goes on. Threak and the initiates are at what appears to be an extremely large training room. Threak: This is the last part of the tour. This is the training room, divided into various sub-rooms for different uses. 4: This is awesome! Threak: Thank you. I helped with the schematics of this room, actually. Any questions, guys? Everyone stays silent. Threak: Alright. He pulls out his Plumbers' badge. A list is displayed. Threak: As for your rooms, you guys will be staying in Wing E. Ulti and Toon, room 500. pumping his fist: Yes! Threak: Bart and Ls, room 501, Jack and HF, room 502, Nick and Hansel, room 503, Joshua and Cheer-Full, room 504, and, finally, Ahmad, you'll be on your own, I'm afraid. Room 505. Bart: Is there a schedule we have to follow or something? Threak: Not really. We have mandatory training once a week, but other than that, you can do anything until you're called to go on a mission. We do have meal schedules, though. Dinner's happening as we speak, so you guys better grab something to eat, fast. Jack: You're telling me to go fast? He rapidly runs off. Jack is still awake, lying on his bed. HF is fast asleep on his bed. He hears voices from outside the room. 1: So, they don't suspect a thing? 2: Nope. Jack: Wha-? He runs towards the door and puts his ear against it. 1: Good. Mars is meant for Martians. Those Plumbers wouldn't stand a chance. 2: Understood. I best be going. Footsteps are heard, meaning the second person has left. Jack runs towards HF's bed and shakes him. waking up: Ah! It's not my ferret! He looks around. rubbing his eyes: Huh? Jack? What are you doing? Jack: Wake up, Dreamy! I heard some weird noises. HF: So what? Just go to sleep. HF closes his eyes peacefully and lays down on his bed. Jack punches him on the elbow. rubbing his elbow: Aah! What was that for? Jack: The Martians are planning something. HF: Whatever. HF jumps from his bed. Jack opens the door of their room and they both start sneaking in the hallway. After reaching the corner of a wall, HF and Jack stop walking. HF: So, what are we looking for? pointing his finger towards the right hallway: The voice came from that way so we should keep walking in that direction until we find something weird. to himself: This is stupid. whispering: Did you say something? whispering: Um...no. Look, why do you care about the Martians? Just let the Plumbers handle it. I mean, the other Plumbers. Jack: I care about the Martians because they killed my parents! Nick and Hansel awaken after hearing Jack shout. Hansel: Dude, was that Jack? Nick: Yeah. Hansel: You gonna check it out? Nick: Uh...let me think. Two kids are possibly running in the hallway of a high-security Plumber base so... Hansel: Let's check it out! Hansel runs out of the room. Nick: Well, my answer was going to be no, but wait for me! Nick grabs his sword from beside his bed and follows Hansel. Hansel hides behind a wall and looks over at Jack and HF, who appear to be holding someone. They throw the person near Nick (who is behind Hansel) and Hansel. The person is revealed to be a thin green male alien wearing a Plumber suit. Jack and HF are still not aware of Nick and Hansel's presence. HF: What do we have here? A spy, huh? leaning towards the alien: A Martian in the Plumbers. Who were you talking to? The Martian materializes a blaster out of thin air, attempting to shoot Jack. A thick purple appendage knocks the blaster out of his hand. Nick and Hansel (whose arm was the purple appendage) emerge from the wall. Hansel's arm returns to its regular length and color. Nick brings his sword towards the Martian's neck. Nick: We'll ask you one last time. What's going on? Martian: N-No! HF You better answer him, pal. That sword looks dangerous. panicking: My name is Neilan. I serve Warlady Bellona and the Moreans. Jack: He said "What's going on?", not "What's your name?" Now, tell us what's happening. What are the Martians planning? Neilan: We are going to destroy Ben Tennyson. HF: Oh, no they're not! Five female Martians clad in armor teleport in. Neilan gets up and walks towards the other Martians. Nick: Four against six? Let's do this! 3: Nobody said we were fighting. They emit a reddish wave at the four. They crouch on the ground and growl. The Martians grab them and teleport out. Bart, Joshua, Ls, Cheer-Full and Ahmad are eating pancakes in the cafeteria, with mugs of hot chocolate next to their food. Bart: Did you guys hear the weird noises last night? Joshua: Yeah. Is this place haunted or something? Cheer-Full: It can't be. Even if it was, the Plumbers would've known by now. Ahmad: Wait, notice something incomplete? Ls: Totally, where are the rest of us? Bart: We gotta investigate. Joshua: But our superiors told us not to go on any mission. Bart: They told us not to go on any official mission, and this is not one. Ahmad: Wait, are you going? Because if you're going, then so am I. Cheer-Full: I can't believe we're doing this. It's our first mission! Ulti and Toon approach the table, carrying two trays with B.L.T.s. Toon: What's up? Ls: We were gonna go on a mission to save you guys. Where are the rest of us? Ulti: I don't think I saw any of them since last night. taking a bite from his B.L.T.: Are you sure we should (makes a chewing sound) go on a mission without permission? Bart: It's to save the others. I think this goes deeper than a kidnapping. Cheer-Full: So, you guys in? Ulti: This doesn't sound foolproof. How are we gonna get to them? Ls: We could steal a ship. Joshua: I don't know. We might end up getting in trouble, or worse. Why don't we tell Threak or something? The seniors can handle this. Bart: Because that's to be expected. Think about it. Would they have planned something against a group of kids? No. Cheer-Full: So, we goin' or not? Ulti: (pauses and exhales) Yes. Let's think of a way to steal one of the ships. Who's driving- err, piloting? Toon: I will. I'm the oldest, so... Ahmad: I shall track our missing colleagues using my Plumber badge. getting up: Come on. Let's save some friends. Ulti, Toon, Bart, Joshua, Ls, Cheer-Full and Ahmad enter a rather large parking lot with various Plumber ships of different sizes parked in a neat row. Toon whistles in excitement. Ls: Let's get in a ship before we get caught. Toon walks closer to the ships and inspects them closely, caressing them. He takes notice of a large yet sleek silver ship with a pointed end. excitedly pointing in the ship: That! Let's get in that one! He runs towards the ship, while the rest walk over to it. Joshua: Not too shabby a ship if I do say so myself. They all get inside, with Toon sitting at the pilot seat. Everyone buckles their seatbelts. Joshua: Do you even know how to fly this thing? starting the engine: More or less. He presses a red button on the control panel which opens a hatch in the roof of the parking lot. As the ship takes off, it starts shaking due to Toon's bad piloting. Joshua: That's not more! THAT'S LESS, LESS! Toon: Sorry! Not used to flying big ships. Look on the bright side. We're in the air. He takes out his Plumbers' badge and places it on a scanning grid on the panel. Toon: Badge, scan the area for Nick Fusion. Badge: Scanning for Nick Fusion's badge. The badge beeps. Badge: Badge detected. Displaying quickest route. A green gridded map emanates from Toon's badge, showing a green dot positioned northeast, and a red one positioned northwest. facing his friends: We got it. The ship starts to plummet. Cheer-Full: Eyes on the wheel! Toon turns back to the steering wheel and pulls it. The camera zooms out as we see the ship rise up to the sky in a V formation. We see a shaky first-person view open its eyes. We are in a laboratory of some sort. The walls are white in color, made out of an unknown metal. The door is parallel to us. Voice: W-What time is it? The person of our focus grunts and looks down slightly at his arms in chains. They are human. Voice: Wh-Where's my sword? And... (loudly) where on Earth am I? The camera switches to third-person view, and we see Jack, HF, Hansel and Nick cuffed to the wall. Everyone except Hansel is conscious. They have power-insulating headbands. turning to Jack: How long've we been out? HF: Hours. He looks at his head and notices the headband on it. HF: We can't even use our powers. Nick: Then it's a good thing I don't have any. Jack: I hope the others noticed we were missing. We see a large meeting room. The walls are colored white. There is a large silver table in the middle of the room. Hundreds of seats are placed on both sides. The door slides open, and hundreds of Plumber Magisters enter and take their seats, leaving the middle seat empty. The last person, Magistratus Rook Blonko, enters and sits down. Rook: Shall we begin? Some of the Magisters nod and others murmur 'Yes', 'Sure' and the likes. Rook: Good. Today, a group of recruits from both Plumber Academies have been sent to various Plumber headquarters across the galaxy. I would suggest you start sending them on small missions first, then to harder ones when you feel they are ready. (clears throat) Next on the agenda, the Plumbers of the Galvan Star System have successfully found and apprehended the mole involved in Vulkanus' black market scheme. Magister Driba is particularly to thank for this. The camera shows an older Driba, now thinner, who smiles and salutes Magistratus Rook. Rook: Unfortunately, the issue is far from solved. Taydenite banks around the galaxy have been robbed and their staff have been either injured (pauses) or worse. Knocking is heard on the door. The Plumber closest to the door, a female Biosovortian, gets up and presses her hand against the scanner, which beeps positively and slides open, revealing Threak. Rook, loud enough for Threak to hear: Threak, what is the matter? Threak: Sir, the recruits are missing, and so are one of our ships. Rook: Have you tried tracking them? Threak: Yes. A group has already left to find them. Rook: Why would they leave? Threak: We can check the security cameras. Magistratus Rook sighs. Rook: That is part of the problem. Neilan was supposed to be on guard duty. (pauses) Send a squad to find them. Threak nods and dismisses himself. Magistratus Rook turns to the group of Magisters. Rook: I apologize, but we will have to postpone this meeting. The scene fades to the control room. Threak is sitting on the chair facing a large screen showing multiple locations in the base, with Magistratus Rook by his side. Threak: How far do I go back, sir? Rook: One hour. Threak types something on the keyboard, and we zoom in to a mini-screen on the far right, where we see Ulti, Toon, Bart, Joshua, Ls, Cheer-Full and Ahmad entering the parking lot. We hear them talking, though to us it doesn't sound very clear. Threak: What are they doing? Like earlier, Toon walks closer to the ships and inspects them closely, caressing them. He takes notice of a large yet sleek silver ship with a pointed end. Rook: They must have a valid reason for doing this. (placing his hand on his chin) Hmm...Threak, go back 11 hours. turning to Magistratus Rook: 11 hours? Sir, they would've been in bed by then. Rook: I am not investigating the initiates. I am investigating Neilan. If he was truly on duty, he would have informed us if anything strange had happened. Major Events *Magister Hulka, Magistratus Rook and Magister Driba make their first reappearances. *Ulti, Toon, Bart, Jack, Nick, Joshua, Ls, HF, Street, Cheer-Full, Ahmad and Threak make their first appearances. *The Plumbers' Academy makes its first reappearance. *Neilan makes his first appearance. Characters *Plumbers' Helpers **UltiVerse (first appearance) **Cartoon (first appearance) **Bartholomuil (first appearance) **Jack (first appearance) **Nick Fusion (first appearance) **Joshua (first appearance) **Jury Ls (first appearance) **HF (first appearance) **Street Mann (first appearance) **Cheer-Full (first appearance) **Ahmad Shebab (first appearance) *Plumbers **Magister Hulka (first reappearance) **Threak (first appearance) **Magistratus Rook Blonko (first reappearance) **Magister Driba (first reappearance) Villains *Martians **Moreans ***Neilan (first appearance) Allusions *When HF said "Ah! It's not my ferret!", it is a reference to the Phineas and Ferb episode The Secret of Success. Trivia *It is revealed that : **A second Plumber Academy was made some time before this episode, located in the Anur System. **Driba was promoted to Magister some time before this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres